


It's Santa Monica, Baby - Epilogue

by iwritewhenimhappy



Series: Santa Monica, Baby [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Epilogue, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritewhenimhappy/pseuds/iwritewhenimhappy
Summary: A few months after their last case, Buck takes Eddie and Christopher to Santa Monica for some much needed relaxation and fun.





	It's Santa Monica, Baby - Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.

“Where are we?” Eddie asks curiously as he looks around at the people walking and talking. They’re in a parking spot not far off, with Christopher in the backseat and Buck in the driver’s. Neither of them would tell him where they were going, whenever he asked they would only look at each other and share secretive smiles, sometimes laughing. Eddie thought it was the most adorable thing and his heart soared at the sight so he didn’t push it, but he really wants to know.

“Take a wild guess.” Buck says, his smile wide as he looks back to Christopher with a thumbs up.

“I think I’m starting to get an idea.”

“It’s Santa Monica, baby!”

Buck can’t hold it in anymore and exclaims it loudly and excitedly as Christopher giggles. Eddie looks at him puzzled than turns back to his son. “Buddy?”

“Dad! You said we would go.” Christopher explains.

Eddie nods. “And we haven’t.”

“Come on, it will be fun.” Buck tells him as he grins, then more seriously, “We could use a break.”

It’s the understatement of the year. After everything they’ve been through, Eddie getting shot, Abby, Shannon, and then Maddie and her asshole ex who’s thankfully dead; now they don’t have to worry anymore. There’s nothing to keep them apart, to keep them from being happy. They haven’t told anyone yet, but Buck isn’t worried. They’ll get there on their own time. All that matters is them, here and now. All three of them.

Family.

Buck without much thought runs his fingers lightly over his shirt, where underneath a stark scar is visible. Eddie notices and quickly reaches out, taking Buck’s hand in his as he squeezes, snapping Buck out of his thoughts. Buck looks up and smiles at his partner, grateful and happy.

“It’s perfect.” Eddie tells him, then with his eyes turning to Christopher he says, “So who is going to beat me at water guns?”

“I am!” Christopher says happily as he gets his crutches together and makes his way out of the car. Eddie gives Buck one last loving glance before they both follow after him.

“So water guns first?” Buck asks, making sure. Christopher nods excited for the competition and for the fun. Eddie smiles at them both and in a bold, nerve-wracking move, he reaches out and takes Buck’s hand into his. He holds his breath, excepting people to turn and accuse. To give him looks and snide comments, but no one does that, no one even cares.

Buck’s smiles is wondrous. “Are you sure?”

Eddie leans in and kisses him on the cheek, his hands shaking from anxiety, but Buck’s are firm and keep him grounded from the worst of it.

“I’m sure.”

All three of them walk on, happier than ever.


End file.
